Oh! Glomia...
by Vi-Gly-Le
Summary: Love is on the air, as Gollum falls in love with another Gollum... Read and find out what's going to happen to Middle-Earth! How should Gollum prove his love to Glomia?


Oh! Glomia…

            The company was walking through the Dead Marshes. The marshes were gloomy, and it seemed as if it has no end. Sam, who wouldn't believe that Gollum would keep his promise, started believing him, as Gollum would stop when Frodo and Sam were left behind. 

            It felt like forever, the journey through the ominous marsh was unbearable. Suddenly, Gollum halted even though Frodo and Sam were right behind him. Sam started doubting Gollum's promise again. But Frodo was wiser than Sam, that he wouldn't start doubting Gollum's promise before he finds out what made Gollum stop.

            " What is it, Sméagol?" Frodo asked the grey and slick creature. Gollum was silent and his pale and gleaming eyes were wide opened, and his lipless mouth was wide opened. Then, as a respond to Frodo's question, he pointed towards a small but clear grey and slick figure just like Gollum. The only visible difference is that it has a huge pink ribbon on its head. Sam winced as he saw the figure, but Gollum remained silent with the same position.

            " What is that!?" Sam spoke his mind at last. He wasn't wincing anymore, but the disgusted expression was still on his face. Then, Gollum lowered his eyelids until his eyes were half-opened and half-closed. He swooned dreamily, and started crawling towards the foul but ribboned creature.

            It seemed as if the creature is a female Gollum, and a beautiful one (at least for Gollums). Then, the female gollum turned towards the crawling and swooning Gollum, and blinked  for several times rapidly. Now that Gollum was nearer to the female gollum, he can see its long, thick eyelashes, and its blue, azure, cerulean, cobalt, navy, sapphire, indigo, and beaOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOtiful* eyes.

            " Whatsssssss her name, precioussssssssss?" Gollum asked the…well….kinda' cute Gollum. The female gollum turned away shyly, and after a few boring minutes, it looked back at Gollum (who can be considered as kinda' charming for Gollums).

            " Our namessssssssss are Glomia, precioussssssssss," Glomia said in a Gollumish accent. Gollum's eyes turned heart-shaped, and his heart started pounding REAL hard, as Frodo and Sam who are seven metres away could hear.

            " Glomia…., they have wonderful name, precioussssssssss." Gollum replied. Glomia blinked her eyelashes rapidly again.

            " What'sssssssss yourssssssssssss, preciousssssssss?" Glomia asked back, still in a Gollumish accent.

            " It'ssssssssssssssss _gollum_." Gollum made the ever unpleasant, horrible, awful terrible, nasty, distasteful, obnoxious, hideous, horrid, dreadful, and TERRIBLY DISGUSTING*** sound. But, Glomia started giggling, as if she actually LOVED that sound.

            Anyway, let's get back to our little heroes, the hobbits. Sam still has that disgusted look in his eyes, but Frodo's eyes had the look of anger and fury, and worry, all mixed together. Then, Frodo started singing in his pleasant voice.

To the music of "Can You Feel The Love Tonight"

Frodo   : I can see what's happening.

Sam     : What ?

Frodo   : And they don't have a clue.

Sam     : Who?

Frodo   : They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line.

              Our trio's down to two.

Sam     : Oh.

Frodo   : The sour carress of twilight

              There's magic in the air (I guess)

              And with all this romantic atmosphere…

              Disaster's in the air……………………….. (I know it has always been, but just get on with the reading, okay?)

            Then, right after Frodo stopped singing 'air', a group of fishes appeared on the surface, and sang as the choir.

Fishes   : Can you feel the love tonight?

              The dread the evening brings…

              The world for once in perfect misery.

              With all its lifeless things.

Gollum, in a perfectly horrible voice : Sssso many thingsssssssssss to tell her.

                                                        But how to make her ssssssee ?

                                                        The lie about my passssssssst, imposssssssssssible

                                                        Ssshe'll turn away from me.

Glomia, with a voice just like Gollum's : He'ssssssss holding back, He'ssssssss hiding.

                                                             But what I can't decide.

                                                             Why won't he be the _gollum_ I know he isssssssssss?

                                                             The _gollum_ I ssssee inssside……………..

Fishes   : Can you feel the love tonight?

              You needn't look to near…

              Stealing through, the night's uncertainities,

              Love is where they are…..

Frodo   : And if they fall in love tonight.

              It can be assumed…..sob

              His venturing days, with us are history.

              In short, our world is doomed………………………………………..

            Frodo and Sam looked at each other with teary eyes, and wept real loud, that it seemed the deads are waking up again…

END OF CHAPTER ONE 

* I love adjectives

** I really love adjectives

Authors' Note:

Glycine: Well, finished in fifteen minutes….

Vivi2nd :…

Leni : finished right at a half to one.

Vivi2nd:…

Leni : Can't you just talk for once, Vivi2nd?

Vivi2nd:……

Glycine : Oh, stop being mysterious and all!

Vivi2nd:………

Leni : Nevermind, maybe next chapter she'll talk, so bye bye, see you in the next chapter ! ^-^

Vivi2nd:…………

PS: Thank you for reading J


End file.
